In love WITH A SHRIMP! like that would ever happen
by sukuu380
Summary: Edward Elric and his brother Al meet this world renowned thief. yet she is fisty and beautiful. she stole Ed's heart. now that they are together what will they discover about one another? Romance, Adventure, Humor, Comedy, Drama, and maybe some suspence.
1. The Thief of Wind

a girl was reading the morning paper. she looked at the front page and laughted at what it said. ' King's ruby's is stolen!' On the night of the Annual Star Light Fest. The King's most prized jewel was stolen. the Royal Gaurd say that they never heard or saw anything unusal. they found two of their gaurds knocked out and tied up in a closet. all they saw was a girl in a black ninja-like outfit and she had one Purple eye and one golden one. she was about 5' and she had her face covered. Her hair color was Brown, Puple and Gold. They say she was a thife that used her charm, flexibility. and speed to get past the guards. she seemed to use alchemy of some type. the guards say it was like a big blast of air that hit them. but that was all. if you have any info on this person please contact us and or the police. they say her name is Suki. she is very dangerous and is at large.' there was more but Suki stopped and laughed her head off. " how did she do it? i really want to know!" Suki laughed. " stealing that rudy was so easy. it was like it was calling my name. sayng 'take me take me' so i just had to take it. well i better get out of here. people will start looking for me." with this said she put her contacts in and put her into a hat so no one could see her hair. Suki walked around until she found a ally way. she went into it and found pathways. she went down a couple of them and then came to a shop. she went inside and yelled. " DAN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE IT'S SUKI!" with this said a men came out. he had spikey blonde hair, a white top that showed his muscles, black cargo pants and a chain necklace. he had ice blus eyes and was about 5'9" he looked at Suki as he looked up from the morning paper. he had a look of frustration on his face. " Suki-chan! i told you not to steal that ruby! you were supost to steal that talesmin in the museum! Now they have your records and now they will have mine!" Suki stared at him. she pulled out the gem. " I'm going to sell it in a different country and get the dough and give it to the poor like i always do. after i was malested as a child by my Father and on the streets with you for the past 5 years i've been stealing for all of that 5 years. you told me what to do and where to go. i ave what i want so tell me how to get out of the coutry so i can sell this baby." Suki told him. Dan sighed and told her all the info she needed to know. " well the security will increase now thanks to you. so i say you walk through the city to the train station. it's on the edge of the closest village. and an alchemist is suppost to come. his name is Edwrad Elric. he will be travaling with a big suit of armor named Alfonse Elric. they are brothers and Ed is the Full Metal alchemist so be careful. if you get caught i'll come after you. anyway get to the village and go strait to the train station. here is your ticket." Suki grabs the ticket and smiles. Dan continued. " Of anyone asked who you are your name is Crystal. you need new cloths and a suitcase. here is 10000 yen. use it to buy food and clothing only! no jewelry, or contact lens or stuff like that. you need to leave by 9:00 to get there by 3:00 you will leave by 3:45pm. if i were you i would leave now. anyway call me when you get there. i have a bike for you in the back. come with me." Suki followed Dan to the back. you looked and you saw a bicyicle. Suki stares at it and points at the scranwy bick. " This piece of junk?" Dan laughed and pulled a sheet off a new motercycle. it had everything! tubo drive, a place to put your Guns and shot guns. it was a hot ride. Suki's eyes turned from looking sad to stars and hearts. She hugged Dan and hung on. " THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TAHNK YOU! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A MOTERCYCLE LIKE THIS! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Suki kissed Dan on the check. Dan blushed. " Well i guess you should get shopping and then come back and go. please dont be seen. no credit card slips so hand me your credit cards." Suki gave him her walet. Dan took it. He let her out of the shop and she lefted. after she got what she needed and left for the village on her new motercycle. it took about 3 hour to get there and Suki got a room. she waited until the morning to get ready to go. but in the next day would go a bit different then planed. 

The next day. Everyone was out and going about their daily business. Then Suki walked up to a bulletin board that was next to a bar. She wore a belly shirt covered by a see through netted top, a pair of baggy pants, and two long silver chains that were connected to her pants like suspenders. She was looking at the up coming events when she saw a wanted poster of her for a reward of $100,000.

"THAT DOESN'T LOOK A THING LIKE ME!" Suki yelled foolishly, drawing stares from everyone near by.

" Ummm… Oops." she said as she ran the other way.

" Get Back Here You Thief!" One of the town's people yelled. Suki ran faster and faster until she bumped into what she thought was a large metal wall.

"Sorry… are you ok?" the wall asked.

"AAAYYYY It Talks!" she was scared and she was paralyzed to the spot.

" A oh…Big brother? What should we do? She looks scared" the metal person asked his big brother,

" Al she looks so familiar" the brother looked at the girl then blurted out.

"It's Suki from the wanted poster!"

When Suki came to she was in deep trouble.

"So I'm the thief…what difference does it make… now may I ask you two to tell me your names so I can be off! I'm in a crappy mood and there is way too much excitement for me here. Oh and by the looks of that watch you are a state alchemist am I right?" Suki said as she thought about the yesterday with her friend Dan 'So this is the State Alchemist he arrived earlier then excepted'

Al and the other boy (who was short and had blond hair and was wearing a red jacket.) were surprised at all she knew about the states alchemist and glared at her and then the blond boy spoke up.

"I'm Ed and this is my brother Al and we're state alchemies- Hey where did she go?" Ed said. Suki ran off and she was almost out of town when Ed cut her off.

" You know it's rude to leave in the middle of an introduction Suki."

" And it's also rude to get in a girls way!" Suki said when she put her hand to the ground and a big pulse of wind came out of no were and knocked him over.

" Damn… I guess I have to fight fair" then Ed used his alchemy and blew her off her feet.

She ended up landing on her feet anyway. She had better balance then most people.

" Is that all you got Edward Elric!"

"How did you know my full name you bitch!"

"A little bird flew and told me… oh my is it that time already! I'm sorry but its time for me to FLY!" and Suki jumped up and floated away. And when she turned to look at Ed she flew strait into a lamppost and slid down and she was knocked out. Ed and Al came running to where Suki lied motionless on the ground.

"What should we do now big brother?" Al asked.

" What else Al… We take her in to custody like all the other … lets go." Ed picked up Suki and found out that she was very light. (It is because of her wind magic that makes her so light) and when he became confident Suki became her original weight again and Ed dropped her.

" She's heavier then I thought" Ed said and he picked he up again and carried her into custody.

When 


	2. POTTYBREAK!

It was a week after Suki got the deadly fever. Ed was by her bed at the time reading a book that talks about Wind alchemists… Then when Ed was just about to leave Suki's eyes shot open and Ed looked at Suki who was in the hospital bed…and there was a long silence.

"…I need to go to the bathroom…" Suki said out of the blue. Ed fell over anime style.

When Ed got up he saw that Suki was sitting up with a great deal of pain. Ed ran to Suki and tried to help her out but he was pushed away with a gust of wind and a death glare. 'She seems to be able to control the wind when she is either mad or scared.'

" I can do it myself." Suki said as she got up. And she drew a transmutation circle under her and made her as light as a feather and she floated across the room to a wheel chair.

"…But I do kind of need someone to push my chair." Suki said, as she blushed a bit.

Ed of course came up to her and pushed her out the door. Then he ran into colonel Mustang.

"…Hello Colonel Mustang…" Ed said, as he was getting ready to leave with Suki. But Suki stopped Ed from that.

"Edward…may I you who the hell this guy is? I mean come on. You can't just say hi to someone and walk off…Ed don't make me hurt you…" Ed was not paying attention to Suki until he heard her threaten him.

"…Fine, Suki this is Colonel Mustang. He is the Fire Alchemist." Ed said as he introduced Mustang to Suki.

" Full Metal I can introduce myself to a fine young lady like herself." Mustang told Ed.

" Hate to break it to you but I'm not as fine as you may think." Suki said to Mustang as he laughed at what she had said.

" Nonsense… you look fine to me." Mustang smiled.

"If I didn't know better I think your trying to hit on me…" Suki said as she gave the colonel a death glare.

" And why would you think that?"

" Because it's happened to me before…oh and by the way I'm already taken." Suki lied. Mustangs smile became a frown.

" Suki… I'll need to talk with you after you are better." Mustang said to Suki.

"Not without Ed or someone else to protect me from you."

" Fine Full Metal can come."

" Fine… Edward lets go."

Ed pushed Suki down the hallway. Then he asked.

"Suki? Are you really…umm…taken?" Ed asked with an unsure tone in his voice.

" No of course not Edward. I only said that to get the Colonel off my back… why? Do you like me or something?" Suki redirected the question back at him.

" No " Ed said quickly. Suki took the hint and dropped the subject.

" Hey…I want to… to thank you…" Suki said as she blushed about two colors of red.

" Thank me for what?" Ed asked. He looked at Suki and saw her blush." You know that color does look good on you." Ed smirked.

" Shut up! I was saying thank you for helping me out!" Suki started to blush even more then before. Ed started to whisper into her ear so only she could hear but it was more of a purr.

" You know what…I'm glad to help." Ed smiled and kissed her on the check. Suki blushed even more. Ed smiled because he liked making girls blush. And when they got to the girls bathroom Ed helped her up and let her go into the restroom by herself because he couldn't go he was a boy and she would kick his butt. When she came out she got back into the wheel chair and was pushed back into her room. When they got to the room. Ed picked Suki up and carried her to her bed and laid her down. Then he smiled at her and said, "Get well soon and go to sleep." Then he left the room leaving Suki alone to rest.


End file.
